Même les hommes savent pleurer
by La Lionne
Summary: Un morceau de vie du général de Jarjayes.


- Mme du Revard est morte…

Le général de Jarjayes était invité chez le maréchal-duc de Broglie. Les bavardages de salon l'entouraient. Mais cette information le frappa de plein fouet. Il se rapprocha subrepticement du groupe de courtisans.

- Elle a été exécutée hier matin… Vous vous rendez compte ! Assassiner son époux, quelle drôle d'idée ! disait une courtisane au visage plus fardé que celui d'une fille de joie.

- C'est d'un mauvais goût ! appuya un courtisan à l'expression outrée.

- S'il ne lui agréait pas, elle n'avait qu'à prendre un amant, ajouta une troisième vieille peau.

C'est plus que n'en pouvait supporter le général. Il sortit prendre l'air. Ses pas le menaient vers des allées ombragées sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il était seul. Soudain, il s'appuya contre un arbre. Exécutée ! Elle avait été exécutée… Le vent soufflant dans les ramures semblait émettre une plainte. Le général sentait une poigne d'acier meurtrir son cœur. Le souvenir d'un rire cristallin éloigna le malaise. Dans l'écrin noir de cette nuit sans lune, des prunelles noisettes semblèrent s'illuminer. Un regard tendre, si tendre… lorsqu'elle le tournait vers lui. Comme elle était jolie à l'aube de ses 14 ans ! Il se souvenait d'elle avec une précision qui l'étonnait, même s'il se targuait d'être observateur et d'avoir une excellente mémoire. C'est comme si la petite Marie était devant lui.

- François, que tu es élégant dans ton bel uniforme !

Il avait 17 ans, et c'était le plus beau compliment qu'elle pouvait lui faire.

- Tu me fais danser ? Comme si nous étions au bal…

- Tu n'as qu'à aller au bal ! répondit-il maladroitement.

Il détestait danser et saisissait toutes les excuses possibles pour échapper à cette corvée. Le joli visage s'assombrit.

- Tu sais bien que nous n'avons pas d'argent, murmura-t-elle.

- Mais vous êtes nobles !

- Et comment voudrais-tu que je me présente au bal ? reprit-elle doucement. En haillons ?

Ce disant, elle avait écarté les mains, pour qu'il puisse mieux admirer sa misérable robe. Non seulement le vêtement était très usé, mais la jupe était même rapiécée à un certain endroit. Et pourtant ! Pourtant… elle était si jolie ! Sa gorge naissante était une promesse de félicité. La taille fine, le teint blanc… et une douceur infinie sur ses traits ! Avec sa chevelure d'un roux sombre, elle était éclatante sous les rayons du soleil couchant.

- Entendu, je vais te faire danser…

- Oh c'est vrai ! s'écria-t-elle en lui offrant un visage rayonnant de joie.

_« Qu'elle est belle ! Depuis quand est-elle si belle ? »_ avait-il pensé. Puis il l'avait fait danser, et son rire de cristal avait été sa plus grande récompense.

La petite Marie… Il la connaissait depuis si longtemps. C'était la benjamine de leurs voisins, un couple de nobles certes, mais désargentés. L'homme en était arrivé à donner des leçons d'équitation, et la femme des cours de broderie. Elle avait deux sœurs et un frère, avec lesquels il fallait tout partager. Ses parents favorisaient l'éducation du garçon pour qu'il ait un espoir d'avenir. Sa sœur aînée allait entrer au couvent, faute de trouver un prétendant à cause de la pauvreté et d'une disgrâce physique. Sa sœur cadette était malade d'une langueur inaltérable. Mais jamais, malgré la situation difficile, il n'avait entendu la petite Marie se plaindre.

Lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère l'appeler, elle se sauva. Elle n'avait pas le droit de venir jouer dans le domaine des Jarjayes… Cependant, avant de partir, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme et lui offrit un dernier sourire.

Peu de temps après, il fut question de mariage pour François-Régnier de Jarjayes. A sa grande surprise, l'image de Marie s'imposa à son esprit. Mais il fut question d'une Louise. Et jamais, ô grand jamais, le jeune militaire ne discuterait la décision paternelle. Monsieur le comte avait choisi pour son fils une jeune fille de très bonne famille, au physique agréable et aux manières irréprochables. Il n'y avait pas matière à contester ce choix.

- Tu vas te marier !... Oh c'est très bien !... Très bien… Je… Je suis heureuse pour toi.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et tentait visiblement de retenir de gros sanglots. Le jeune homme était malheureux. Il aimait tellement la voir sourire. Il avait envie de la consoler, mais il n'avait jamais su exprimer ses sentiments. Il se montra aussi dur que maladroit.

- Oui, il faut bien que je songe à fonder une famille. Louise sera une épouse parfaite…

Un éclair lui déchira le cœur quand elle tourna vers lui son regard meurtri, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Etre maître de ses émotions, ça il savait faire !

- Tu as parfaitement raison…. Je te souhaite…tout le bonheur du monde….. Adieu François !

Elle s'était enfuie, légère dans la brume du soir. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, et ne voulait pas qu'il la voie pleurer. Pourquoi ? Pour qu'il se sente coupable ? Il ne lui avait jamais rien promis, avait toujours été très gentil avec elle quand il pouvait être si dur avec d'autres… Ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui si elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse. _« Mon dieu ! Mon dieu, que ça fait mal !... Pardon. Je t'aime ! Je t'aime… »_

- Attends !... Marie, attends ! avait-il crié.

Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée. Elle avait couru jusqu'à chez elle, s'était jetée sur le lit qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son cœur.

Peu de temps après, sa sœur cadette était décédée. Sa sœur aînée était entrée en religion, comme elle l'avait prévu. Son frère avait décidé de s'engager dans l'armée. Ses parents ayant économisé sous après sous depuis des années, ils avaient pu acheter une petite charge, pour lui éviter l'humiliation ( pour un noble de naissance ) d'être un simple soldat. La vie serait dure pour lui, mais il avait une petite chance d'avenir qu'il voulait saisir. Marie restait donc seule au logis de ses parents. Elle s'occupait de tout dans la maison, pour leur venir en aide du mieux possible. Depuis l'annonce du mariage, elle sortait peu et devenait mélancolique.

François avait fait la connaissance de Louise. Il était encore désorienté, à cause de son affection pour Marie. Toutefois, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait rien à redire au choix de son père. C'était une jeune fille charmante, qui lui rappelait sa rousse amie par sa douceur. De toute évidence, il pourrait l'aimer…

Le mariage avait été célébré à Versailles. Les parents de Marie n'avaient pas été conviés, mais la jeune fille s'était mêlée à la foule des badauds pour suivre la cérémonie. La mariée était tellement jolie. Tout en elle exprimait douceur, patience et tendresse. Quant au marié, il semblait sous le charme. _« Je vois que tu es heureux François… Comment pourrais-tu ne pas l'être ?... Je voudrais tellement être heureuse pour toi ! Seulement heureuse pour toi… Mais je suis si malheureuse au fond de moi…Adieu mon amour, mon ami. »_

Le jeune homme avait emmené son épouse sur leurs terres de Normandie. Là bas, il avait réellement appris à connaître sa compagne, et elle n'avait pas manqué de le séduire. Elle opposait son calme à l'impulsivité de son époux, mais savait également se montrer facétieuse et même boudeuse s'il le fallait. Alors que son caractère colérique était notoire, jamais il ne put se mettre en colère contre sa femme, d'un bout à l'autre de leur union. Ils étaient revenus de leur séjour normand plus amoureux qu'à leur départ. C'était leur force commune, qui jamais ne les trahirait.

Pourtant, ce soir, le général avait froid et se sentait seul. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait, malgré lui, gardé cet amour de jeunesse dans un recoin de son cœur. Jamais il n'avait dit « adieu » à la petite Marie.

A son retour de Normandie, il avait appris que la fille de leurs voisins allait se marier. Il avait été très surpris, et vaguement jaloux. Ce qui l'avait profondément troublé. Aussi n'avait-il pas voulu transmettre ses vœux de bonheur en personne. Il avait acheté de belles fleurs, il se souvenait que Marie avait une préférence pour les marguerites, et avait fait livrer le bouquet avec un petit mot. Un simple petit mot dont il se souvenait encore : « Chère voisine, je vous présente tous mes vœux de bonheur pour votre prochaine union. François-Régnier de Jarjayes. »

C'est tout ! C'est tout ce à quoi la petite Marie avait eu droit. Après lui avoir fait connaître les premiers émois amoureux… Après l'avoir entouré d'une amitié inaltérable… Après l'avoir consolé lorsqu'il était triste et écouté lorsqu'il avait besoin de parler… Tous mes vœux de bonheur ! Sur un simple bout de papier !

Hélas ! L'union de Marie n'avait pas connu la même conclusion heureuse que celle de son ami. Le jeune homme avait saisi quelques bribes de conversation de la part des domestiques… L'époux de Marie était un homme violent, irascible. Il avait été séduit par la jeunesse et la pureté de son élue. Lui qui avait un besoin maladif de domination voulait modeler sa future épouse selon ses désirs, c'est-à-dire la soumettre, lui retirer toute volonté, toute spontanéité. Il ne se priva pas de la battre ( mais sans trop pour ne pas l'abîmer ), de l'humilier…

Non, la petite Marie n'avait pas connu une union heureuse, alors que son ami coulait des jours heureux auprès de Louise. Jamais ils ne se revirent. Jamais ! _« Ainsi donc, tu as fini par te révolter… Une fois, une seule fois… Une dernière fois… »_ Il avait vaguement suivi les péripéties de cette affaire. Lors de l'assassinat de Monsieur du Revard, il était en pleine tractation concernant une livraison d'armes. A son retour à Jarjayes, Louise lui avait parlé de cette histoire. Son épouse éprouvait beaucoup de compassion pour cette femme réduite à tuer son mari après des années de tourments endurés. C'est ainsi qu'elle lui avait parlé de Marie… C'est alors que, comme un déclic, le jour s'était fait dans son esprit. _« Ma petite Marie… »_ Il n'avait rien dit à Louise. Il n'avait pas pu. Il avait trop mal, trop honte… Il voulait garder jalousement ses souvenirs de cette jeune fille qui l'avait si fortement troublé, au point qu'il avait espéré l'avoir pour épouse.

Il avait lu les compte-rendus. Il avait appris quelle vie affreuse elle avait vécu, entre souffrances et humiliations. Il avait souffert pour elle. Il avait souffert en lui. Du plus profond de son cœur, son affection avait explosé pour irradier tout son être d'une douleur diffuse. Elle n'avait jamais su qu'il avait tenu à elle… qu'il l'avait aimée… sa petite Marie !

Le frère du défunt avait refusé que sa belle-sœur criminelle soit enterrée dans le caveau de famille des Revard. Aussi fut-elle inhumée aux côtés de ses parents, dans un petit cimetière de Versailles. Lorsqu'il apprit cela, le général, sous couvert d'anonymat, pourvut à l'entretien de la sépulture pour les années à venir. _« Ma petite Marie, je n'aurai pas veillé sur toi de ton vivant. Au moins, il m'est permis de veiller sur ton repos éternel… »_ Il fit dire des messes pour son salut. Et surtout, il paya un jardinier pour que la tombe soit toujours fleurie, particulièrement avec des marguerites.

Les jours passaient. Les semaines passaient. Le général avait repris sa vie là où il l'avait laissée. Louise était toujours une femme charmante et conforme à ses vœux. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance Il s'en rendait compte désormais et savait l'apprécier. Ses filles étaient bien mariées. Elle leur avait donné de beaux petits-enfants, qui faisaient la fierté de leurs grands-parents. Oscar suivait son destin.

Alors, pourquoi ce manque au fond de lui ? Ce regret lancinant… A certains moments, il lui semblait encore entendre ce rire cristallin qu'il reconnaissait si bien. Dans ses rêves, le visage de Marie se recomposait avec une précision surprenante. Pourquoi ? Le général le savait, mais jusque là il n'avait pas osé faire la démarche nécessaire pour le repos de sa propre conscience. Pour le repos de son amie.

En ce soir d'hiver, une ombre s'avança dans le cimetière, presqu'irréelle. L'homme s'approcha irrémédiablement d'un coin isolé. Enfin il s'arrêta. La tombe était simple, mais bien entretenue. La tombe d'une femme qui avait tellement souffert qu'elle était devenue une meurtrière : Marie du Revard.

- Me voici enfin, murmura-t-il. Je suis venu te voir…..

Et pourtant, il ne ressentait pas la paix espérée. Il soupira. Peut-être était-il trop tard ! Peut-être devrait-il vivre désormais avec ce remord… Il déposa le bouquet de marguerites qu'il tenait contre lui.

- Pour toi mon amie…. avec toute mon affection.

En disant ces quelques mots, il n'avait pu retenir une larme, venue du tréfonds de son cœur. Une larme chargée de souvenirs, de sincérité, d'émotion… Enfin il trouva la paix. Comme si cette larme avait effacé le portrait de cette femme méprisée pour redonner vie tout simplement à la petite Marie.

Elle aimait rire. Elle aimait danser. Elle n'était qu'une enfant pleine de vie malgré les épreuves endurées, la pauvreté. Elle méritait de laisser une trace d'amour dans le cœur de quelqu'un. François-Régnier de Jarjayes acceptait d'être ce quelqu'un. Ce ne pouvait être que lui !

- Au revoir, mon amie… ma petite Marie.


End file.
